The Three Monkeys
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Fantasy AU. Three boys, one with no sense of taste, one with no eyesight and one with no hearing prove to the Kingdom of Totsuki that coming from nothing means nothing to them as they cook with a passion. And what's this? Three separate princess slowly fall for the three idiots. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story idea has been on my mind for the past few days. Yes, this will be a Fantasy-esque AU. Will there be Fantasy monsters and such? Most likely but like it's source material, it will still be about food.**

 **Or something like that. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She had everything. Everything she ever wanted.

Her room, the cleanest in the kingdom. Filled with nothing but the best. From clothing, sown from the best breed of animals. Her jewelry, refined as the Gold glistened from the reflection of the sun.

Like stated, she had everything… Everything that didn't satisfy what she truly wanted; a great delicacy.

Erina Nakiri, born from one of the greatest nobles. An heir to the Nakiri throne, her family ruled all of the Totsuki Kingdom.

Kingdom had 4 different sections: the center, which house her and all of the nobles. The shopping district, which surrounded the center, filled with many shopping areas to many restaurants and such. The "Posh" district, where the non-nobles, but fordable citizens lived. Outside of the city walls, the farming and trading district we're located. And lastly, the outskirts of town, the poorer district.

With all of these to rule, yet no one in the city has every given the 15 year old a great dish that would finally satisfy her "God" tongue, a unique trait that no other person has ever had.

Erina sat at a table with her personal guard and advisor, Hisako Arato; skilled in swordsmanship as well as being one of many people to cook for the lovely Noble that is Erina.

The honey blonde with the most beautiful lavender eyes waited for the next chef to bring her, her next meal. This time, it was Quail.

With her fork and knife, Erina cut a piece of the small breast. Some of the juiciness peered out as she cut. The aroma seemed normal, just like the rest of her dishes.

Finally she took a bite, only to for her tongue to immediately reject it as the quail was not properly cooked. Even more so, unseasoned well. "Is this your best dish, chef?" She gave glare.

The bulky chef shivered as those words were muttered. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"You don't deserve to be a chef," she pushed the quail of her table, plastering everything on the floor. "The quail was not only undercooked but badly seasoned."

"No! No! This can't be happening!" The chef quickly tried to pick up his failure of a plate.

"I'm sorry to say but if this is all your restaurant can muster up, then by my right, your shop will be closed down." Erina got up from her chair and Hisako followed.

"Miss Erina, please!" The man sobbed, begging on his knees. "Give me a second chance! I won't fail you!"

"You had your chance, now leave my Chambers." The two now started to walk away.

The chef quickly became angered. He grabbed one of the broken plates barehanded and started to run towards them. "YOU STUPID BRAT!"

And a few seconds later, the man was on the floor with a sword drawn to his neck. "You will not harm Lady Erina."

"I'm sorry!" He yelped.

"Escort the man outside the castle please." Erina instructed one of the main guards.

"Of course milady."

…

"I see the chef I sent you failed, just like the rest, hm?" A man in black said at the end of the table. This was Azami Nakiri, the king of Totsuki, the father of Erina.

"Why do you keep on sending me failure after failure?" Erina scoffed at her father.

"I thought this chef would be better than the last one." The man sipped on his wine.

"No, he was a huge disappointment." Erina now crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry then, shall I arrange for my men to find another chef?" Azami asked. "One that won't disappoint?"

"That won't be necessary father," Erina now started to walk away from her father's chambers. "I have my own plans to find one."

"Do you now?"

…

At the outskirts of town, a boy, no more than 15 years old with the most ferocious, red hair stood as he tried to fix up his garden filled with many fruits and vegetables.

"Souma!" An older man yelled from their old looking wooden home.

"Give me a second dad!" Souma Yukihira. He and his father are poor. Mother died when he was younger sadly, due to health reasons.

He wasn't that special. But he was cursed. The curse of not being able to taste nothing.

No matter how spicy, how sweet any food can be, he would not be able to savor any flavor whatsoever. But that never stopped him from cooking with a passion.

At the age of 4, his father gave him his first knife as a birthday gift, with the last bit of money he had. Now at the age of 15, Souma still cherishes that knife.

"Come on now, you said you were about finished already!" His father, Saiba Joichiro, was his name.

"Okay, done!" Souma was finally done with the last bit of farm work and proceeded to head back home.

It was dinner time. The two sat down and began to eat. Their meal, a Saffron styled soup with an assortment of Vegetables.

Souma never knew any kind of taste but whenever it came to his own cooking however, his mouth always simmered for it, almost like he can feel the flavor rather than taste it. "Tell me dad, how does the food taste?"

"Well son, the food is delicious," Saiba gave the boy a smile, an honest truth to his cooking. "It has a good balance between the spices and sweetness from the vegetables."

"Good to know!" His answer only brightened his son's eager smile.

Even with that smile, Saiba knew that the boy only wished to finally have a sense of taste.

As they ate, there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it!" Souma got up from his chair and sprinted to the door.

As soon as he opened he saw a small familiar sized woman. "Hi Souma-kun."

"Hello Jun," he greeted her. Behind her was his childhood silver haired friend, Hayama, who Jun adopted. Hayama has the best sense of smell due to the fact that he lost his eyes. Just like Souma, the man also can cook. "Hey Hayama, come on in."

The two entered. "The dish smells really delicious." The two sat down at the dinner table.

"Would you like some?" Souma asked.

"We don't mind."

As Souma poured them their tables, Jun, Hayama and Saiba began their conversations. "So what brings you here Jun?" Saiba asked as he was just about to be done with his plate.

"Oh thank you." Jun thanked Souma.

"Thanks." Hayama thanked as well.

Souma took his seat again.

"Well me and Hayama were walking about in the shopping district and we stumbled on to this!" Jun took out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it, turning out to be a poster.

"Hmm?" The two read as Jun placed the paper right in front of them.

" _ **Hello citizens of Totsuki**_ ," it began. " _ **You all are eligible to become a fine chef to the heiress of Totsuki Kingdom, Erina Nakiri. A competition will be held at the start of June for a number of spots. The main team to win however will also get the chance to open up a restaurant of their choice in the shopping district as well. A team of 3 is advised. Best of luck, Hisako A.**_ "

"A food tournament?" Souma raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, interesting." Saiba chuckled.

"Thought you might be interested." Jun smirked.

"I am but I'm in no condition to cook," Saiba sighed. "The last few days, I've been feeling rather sick."

"What? You haven't told me this why?" Souma surprised to hear those words from his father.

"I didn't want to spook you-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS COULD BE!?" The red haired boy started to yell.

"Stand down Souma, we have guests-"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE MOM!" A tear escaped the boy's eye.

Saiba could see the worried expression on his son. His words were true however. His mother died of a sickness, who knows if this is the same as the one that killed her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Souma." The man quickly hugged his son, in hopes of comforting him.

"I'm… I'm sorry for my loud outburst." The boy apologized.

"It's fine."

"Ahem, as touching as that may seem, how about if?" Jun returned them back on topic.

"Well if he can't go, I can go? I just need two more people on the team." Souma snickered as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can join." Hayama offered as he finally finished his plate.

"Cool, now we need one more person." Souma thought of another person.

"That's good, Hayama's sense of smell should be able to help a lot in the competition." Jun patted Hayama on his head like he was some sort of puppy.

"Stop doing that."

"How about Ryo?" Saiba suggested.

"The deaf guy? Yeah, he's got a wicked eye!" Ryo Kurokiba was also one of Souma's childhood friends. And just like them, he had some sort of defect, which was the loss of his hearing. Being poor, they don't have the same capable doctors as the ones in Central, so they being born with a form of a disability wasn't uncommon.

"Well then Souma, you have your crew right there now." Saiba told his son.

"Well it looks like all of them would be on board with being a team I see," Jun and Hayama got up from their chairs. "Well it's time to head back home now."

"Yeah," Saiba and Souma got up from their chairs as well. "Before you leave, here are the vegetables and fruits that are perfectly ripe that you asked for." Saiba got a basket, filled with many of the said vegetables and fruits.

"Oh thanks, Hayama and I will prep the spices for you tomorrow." The two now stood outside of the house, door still open.

"Thank you again," Saiba said as he and his son waved goodbye to them. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Wow, that was pretty cool," Souma said as he picked up all the plates on the table. "You think low commoners like us can win something like that?"

"Souma, what have I taught you?" Saiba stared back at his son, wanting to know the answer to what he always tells him.

"That cooking comes from the heart, that it expresses how a person feels." He answered.

The man suddenly patted his son's back. "That's right, and that's one thing most chef's in the city always seem to forget: to pour your heart out in all of your dishes."

"Do you think with just that knowledge would get us that far, Dad?" Souma raised an eyebrow at his father. It's one thing to pour your heart out, it's another thing to just keep using that as an "ingredient."

"You know my answer," Saiba gave his son a cheerful and inspiring smile, to build his son the confidence he needs. "This'll be a good experience for you as well, not only as a person but also as a chef."

"Well I guess you're right."

"Good, now go and wash the dishes, I have somewhere to be right now."

…

" _What do you mean you don't want to join us_?" The three young boys met the next day, by the near by pond the hand out by.

Ryo silently gestured. _I just don't want too._

" _But this would be a great opportunity for us._ " Souma gestured as he talked his words out loud.

 _It'll just be a drag,_ Ryo continued to decline. _Besides, I don't want to go and be disappointed._

" _You won't know unless you try, you idiot._ " Souma gave his friend a dumb look.

Ryo crossed his arms, almost as if he's thinking about it.

"Well, what did he say?" Hayama asked. Considering he can only rely on his sense of hearing to hear the conversation, he can't tell what the silent deaf man had to say.

"He's thinking about it." Souma told Hayama.

After a couple of minutes of total silence, the young dark haired man reluctantly joined. _Fine. When is it?_

" _In a few days, the start of June._ " Souma revealed.

 _Where?_ Ryo swayed his index finger left and right.

" _In Central._ " Souma answered.

"Alright, it's settled, we'll meet tomorrow again to plan out our dish for the competition." Hayama along with his cane began to walk away.

"Yeah, we could do that." Souma agreed.

Ryo only stared in confusion. He wasn't the best at lip reading.

" _Oh sorry, we're gonna meet tomorrow, plan our dish for the competition,_ " Souma explained with hand gestures. " _Make sure you bring plenty of different fish, I'll bring plenty of foods and vegetables whole Hayama will bring different spices. We're gonna do some trials."_

 _Fine by me._ And with that, the deaf man started to wander back home.

Only leaving Souma, he remembered that he had to go get some more fresh seeds from inside Central, as his father instructed him to do so. So with that in mind, the boy went his separate way as well.

It wasn't long before he entered the Kingdom.

Not many commoners entered the city, only a few.

Souma easily stood out amongst everybody. His ragged out clothing and worn out shoes told his story pretty well to the nobles in the city.

People would give him weird looks but it never bothered him.

He continued to stroll around the shopping district until he made it to his destination, one of his Dad's friends restaurants. _**Shino Shino's**_ , the sign at the top said.

"Yo!" He greeted as he entered the restaurant. And right away did he look out of place, considering most high end nobles come here for the food.

"Who the hell is that?" "A commoner? In this part of town?" "What's that poor kid doing around here?" Many of the nobles whispered amongst each other.

"Oh, Souma, what brings you here?" Shinomiya Kojiro, owner of the restaurant and the friend of Saiba Joichiro, questioned the presence of the young boy.

"Shinomiya-senpai, dad wanted me to give you you're fresh fruit that you asked for in return for the fresh seeds." Souma had a bag, filled with nice, ripe fruit and veggies.

"You can set them right over there, next to the counter." Shinomiya instructed.

The boy did as he was told.

"Oi, Shinomiya, you allow that peasant to stroll around your restaurant like that?" One of the nobles asked.

"That kid is tainting your restaurant!" Another one of them said.

"Hey kid! Go back to the slums!" Another rude as ever.

It didn't get the best of Souma, as he continued to do as he pleased.

"Why don't all of you shut the hell up." Shinomiya fixed his glasses, defending the teen.

"Shinomiya senpai…" Souma was surprised to hear those words come out from him, especially against the nobles.

"What'd did you say?" One of the nobles got up, walking up to the pink haired man.

"I told you to leave the boy alone and to shut up." Shinomiya corrected himself.

"You got balls, that's for sure," the nobles commended him. "But you shouldn't be talking to me like that, especially since I really like your food and it'd be a shame if I put in a bad word with Azami, all because of that low peasant you got strolling around here."

"Shut up!" Souma now spoke for himself. "You can threaten me all you want but leave Shinomiya sensei and his restaurant out of this."

"Sensei? What you call yourself his apprentice or something like that boy? Please don't make me laugh! As if a low commoner like you can hold a handle to Kojiro san." The nobles in the restaurant all began to laugh.

"Why you-!"

"He isn't my apprentice if he didn't make exceptional food to begin with." Shinomiya shit the mouths of all the nobles.

"What? You mean this kid can make food better than you can? Please, don't continue to make me laugh, after all, the mere sight of this boy is a laughable thing." The nobles grinned.

"Souma," Shinomiya handed the boy an apron. It surprised Souma to say the least. "Shut these men up with your cooking."

"You go it."

…

"All I'm saying is that a team of three is just a bit excessive lady Erina." Hisako voiced her concerns to the princess.

The two strolled around the shopping district with a group of knights surrounding them ready to protect them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hisako asked.

"I am, and while I hear your concerns loud and clear, I made that decision and is final," Erina finally spoke. "If a single chef can't properly make me a meal, then at least a team of three chefs or cooks should be enough to make a passable meal."

"I see, well then, as you wish." Hisako didn't bother to argue her point.

As they continued to stroll, suddenly, a strong vibrant scent passed them as they strolled passed one of the restaurants, making Erina stop in her tracks. _What's that amazing smell?_ She thought to herself.

"Lady Erina?" Hisako, along with the knights stopped to look at her.

"That smell… it's amazing." Erina walked towards the source where she finally stumbled in front of the restaurant known as Shino Shino's.

Hisako took a whiff. Erina wasn't wrong, the smell was amazing. "My goodness."

"Hisako, who owns this restaurant?" Erina asked.

"If I remember, that was Shinomiya Kojiro and his crew," Hisako answered. "If I remember correctly, he was the personal chef to your father before he decided to open up this shop."

"Come, let's go and see what the buzz is about." Erina could hear chanting inside.

"SOUMA! SOUMA! SOUMA!" All the nobles chanted as only Erina and Hisako entered, leaving the knights outside to wait.

They all waved beers over their heads, enjoying their well done meal.

To Erina's surprise, the man cooking the food was none other than a low commoner. _He's causing all this racket?_ She thought to herself.

"MORE FOOD!" Another Noble yelled out.

 _That smell…_ the scent grew stronger, making Erina almost taste it. She looked back at the kitchen to see the boy who looked no older than her. _Who is that boy?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And cliffhanger. That's the end of chapter one.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time when I update again!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Who is that boy?_ Erina Nakiri couldn't look away from the boy who is no older than she is. His fierce red hair and his gold struck eyes. He was the one causing all the ruckus inside the restaurant, especially with whatever food he was making.

The spices and fragrances filled the air, Erina had trouble controlling her urges to eat whatever the boy was making, it was almost seductive.

Hisako could see the princess, seeing her for the first time in a trance like pose. "Lady Erina?" She placed her hand on her shoulder.

Erina shook her head, coming back to her senses. "Thank you, Hisako." Still with her coming back to normal, she was curious about what the boy had made.

She, along with Hisako walked towards the counter. "You," she pointed at the boy in front of her, over the counter. "What did you make that has these buffoons dancing and saying your name?"

Souma was dumbfounded to say the least. "Eh, what?"

"I said," she repeated once more. "What's making these buffoons act like this?!"

"Oh." Souma simply replied. He then grabbed two bowls and served both women in front of him his styled soup.

He placed the bowl in front of the girls, smirking with his arms across his chest.

The ladies sat down and observed their soup. Udon noodles, served with what seemed like chicken broth based on the scent with minced chopped vegetables and various amounts of beefs.

 _This is it?_ To Erina, it looked no normal than whatever half assed chef can make.

Hisako took the first bite and was suddenly in a trance. The meat, the vegetables, the broth- all in harmony in her mouth. She felt like she was in heaven. There's was no way a simply noodle and broth can be elevated to this point but, oh how she was very wrong. In her mind, she felt like she was on a cloud, enjoying the vividness the food had brought her. "Oh my!"

"Hisako?" Erina now witnessed what the food in front of her had made her knight become.

Erina took a glance at the food once more, taking it slowly before finally grabbing her chopsticks and taking the first bite.

She was hesitant, but ultimately, the noodles met her mouth and suddenly found herself in the same trance as Hisako, in heaven. With her God tongue, she could taste everything, each flavor complimenting each other, one after another. It was almost an explosion of flavors that hit her right in the face.

"So ladies, how was it?" Souma smiled. He knew that the ladies both enjoyed the first bite.

"It's amazing!" Hisako was the first to say, indulging herself in her bowl.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Souma was delighted to hear. "And you?"

"I was… I am surprised," Erina couldn't believe it. "This was amazing, each component complimented each other without none overwhelming each other. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Souma. Yukihira Souma." He told.

"Hey Souma, pour us up another bowl!"

"Yeah Souma, we want more!"

The crowd in the restaurant continued. "Coming right up!" The boy didn't hesitate to replicate what he had done.

He quickly got the burners ready, placed various meats and vegetables on certain cutting boards and placed a hot pot with lukewarm water in a matter of seconds.

Erina and Hisako were mildly impressed with the man's workmanship. It was a sight to behold.

Something had caught Erina's eye however. _What is this boy wearing?_ She could she the boy wore old worn out clothes behind the apron. Was this boy not of some upperclassmen of citizen? Still didn't change the fact that even with that, the boy had some cooking skills on par with maybe even the castle's personal chefs.

In no time, Souma prepared his dish and the crowd was livid once more, gulping down and munching on the food as soon as their bowl came back to them.

"Wow, the crowd is something." The two ladies couldn't believe how savage the working class was.

"So I said my name, how about you girls?" Souma converse as he poured more of his soup to the customers.

"Um, do you not know who we are?" Hisako thought the boy was joking around. Surely, even the poor citizens of Totsuki would know that.

Souma gave the two a dumbfounded look. He had no clue who they were. "Yeah, there's nothing ringing in my head, I'm sorry, I didn't mean no disrespect of course."

Though sincere, the two girls couldn't believe what the boy had told them. Did their presence not have a hold of the outer citizens?

"Oh, well I'm Hisako Arato and this is Erina Nakiri," Hisako revealed. Souma still had no clue what their names presented. "We are nobles and heirs to the throne of Totsuki Kingdom."

"Nobles you say?" Souma's interests were piqued. "How does my food fair with, whatever cooks and chefs you got? Hmm?"

"Well, you've managed to do the impossible and appeased my God tongue if you must know." Erina smirked.

"God tongue?" Souma had a confused look. "What is even that?"

"It's a blessing," Hisako answered. "She can tell what spices, ingredients and any other types of things you've used in a certain dish."

Souma's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"You'd be surprised what Lady Erina can deduce just with her sense of taste." Hisako continued. Erina didn't stop her of course, after all, from stating the truth.

Souma envied her. While she had received a blessing from the God's, here he was with what seemed to be a curse, having no sense of taste and smell whatsoever. Still, who would've thought that he would meet someone liker her of all days.

"Souma." Chef Shinomiya Kojiro had returned.

"Sensei!" Souma had turned to see his teacher.

"I see you shut these men up nicely," Kojiro fixed his glasses as he introduced himself. "And who do we have here?" He saw the golden haired girl and the pinketter, suddenly remembering their names. "Ah, Lady Erina, Lady Hisako, how are you?"

"You remember us?" The two were shocked to hear.

"Well, you two were still children when I was still a chef up at the palace, but yes, I wholeheartedly remember you two as little girls." Shinomiya recollected his certain anecdote.

"You used to work at the palace?" This was the first Souma had heard of this.

"Yes," Shinomiya explained. "I was a personal chef to your majesty of course."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Souma was astounded to hear.

"Quite amazing, yes," Shinomiya said. "Though that all ended when me and your majesty had a couple of disagreements here and there, and now I'm a proud owner of my own restaurant."

"I see," Erina was impressed. "My father doesn't really speak much about the people he has employed over the years."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Shinomiya told. "There was one person that he highly praised, and I'm sure he still does to this day."

"And who is that person?" All three were intrigued to hear.

"Oh uh, maybe another time." Shinomiya quickly took a step back. He knew speaking about it would only stir up more questions, especially for Souma. That person was his father, though if Souma didn't know, he knew that the time would come that his father would come clean about his unusual past.

"Really?" Souma was rather disappointed. He looked over at the clock. It was past 4 o'clock. "Oh, I have to get back home. Thanks again for the fresh seeds sensei."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Shinomiya saw that Souma was getting his stuff. "Send your father my regards."

"These seeds already speak for itself."

Just as Souma was about to head out, a certain gold blonde stood in front of him. "Before you go," Erina took out what seemed to be a flyer. "Here."

Souma easily recognized that it was the same flyer he had showed his friends. "Oh, you don't have to give me that, me and some friends are already joining the competition."

"Oh, are you now?" Erina was delighted to hear the news. Something about this man that has piqued her interest. And no one has ever gotten that much from her to say the least. "Glad to hear that, Yukihira Souma. Hisako and I are the ones hosting it."

"Oh?" Souma had no clue.

"We would be delighted to see how you would do in a competitive environment." Hisako added.

"Oh well, like I said, me and a couple of my friends are going, battle ready so, yeah, we'd definitely show the _upper_ class that it doesn't matter where you come from but the passion you have for cooking." Souma gave the girls a smile.

The smile struck Erina. It was wholesome and yet, made her heart skip a beat. What was this feeling she had? She's never felt anything genuine like this, not even with her own father.

"Well," Souma walked out of the restaurant, saying his goodbyes. "I'll see you ladies there then-" He suddenly bumped into someone. And that someone, was a guard in his metal plate armor..

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The officer smirked, looking at Souma. He grinned. "Well sir, you have something to say?"

"I, uh…" Souma felt intimidated. He knew the guard didn't take it lightly to see a person of low class around and in the kingdom.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" The man walked around Souma, continuing to harass him. "Say ladies, is this man bothering you?"

Erina didn't like the guard taunting Souma. "No, he's not." She grew angry at the man's prejudice.

"Oh come on, give me a reason to lock him up." He mockingly laughed as he waved around his baton.

"Officer please, he wasn't doing anything wrong." Shinomiya joined in.

"Says you, he's a peasant, a poor man, that's enough reason for me that he's up to some suspicion," the guard grinned. "I would be doing the kingdom a service, ha!"

"Erina, what are you-?" Hisako saw that Erina was walking towards the guard. She could see the princess was pissed, a sight she was very familiar with.

"Hey, ma'am back off." The guard's grin quickly changed as the woman approached him.

"Listen here you jerk faced asshole." Erina angrily said. Her insult completely caught Hisako and Shinomiya off.

"What'd you say?" The guard pushed Souma, knocking him to the ground as he turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. "You wanna go in a jail cell? Is that it? You sympathize with this scoundrel?"

"Do you not know who I am? I can have my father fire you," Erina threatened back. "Leave my newly found friend alone."

"Oh, friend you say?" The guard only grinned even more. "Would you care if I do this?" And without thought or remorse, he used his baton, hitting Souma right on his back as he already was on the floor.

"Gah!" Souma yelped in pain. He didn't expect the man to pull a stint like that, let alone in front of people. With just a simple hit, Souma had trouble trying to get right back up.

"Souma!" Erina could hear the man in pain. "Why would you do that!?" She stared at the guard, as he still loomed over Souma.

"I wouldn't hit a lady, so I'm just taking out on your dear friend." The guard mocked. Without hesitation, he struck Souma again, this time hitting him on his lower back.

"No stop it!" Erina begged as she heard Souma's cry for help, with each blow getting worse and worse on his back.

Suddenly, Hisako grew tired of this and surprised everyone by tackling down the guard.

"Hisako!" Erina now saw her friend on the ground as she overwhelmed the guard easily with her skills. She wasn't Erina's knight and bodyguard for nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The man struggled. Hisako had him pinned down. He couldn't believe the mockery of a lady holding him down. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!"

"In the name of the Arato clan of the Totsuki Kingdom, you are under arrest!" Hisako yelled to the man. She stood above him, having her leg pressing down near his chest and neck.

The look of disbelief when the guard heard this, his eyes wide opened as he finally realized who was in front of him this whole time. "Gah!" He couldn't say anything, how could he when a woman was pressing down on his chest.

"Souma!" Erina came to Souma's side. "How badly are you hurt?" She could see that the man's shirt was ripped from all the hits he received in a short manner of time. She also saw the bruises and the cuts that she could see from her position.

"You know… it's not that… bad…" With each breath, ached his back. "I'll… live." He tried getting up but couldn't do so. His body refused as he trembled down whenever he tried to get up.

"Let me help you." Erina, by his side, extended herself to help him back up.

Shinomiya quickly joined to help bring Souma back up. "Let me help too."

Erina could see that Souma was in a bad shape. Even his legs trembled as he finally stood up. "We have to take you to one of our healers, you are in no state to even hold yourself up."

At this point, Souma didn't even argue with her about that. He knew he was pretty beaten up.

Hisako looked over to Erina, as she did as well. "I'll call some of my people on my orb, they'll help us deal with him and him over here."

"Okay, that's sounds like a good idea."

…

It didn't take long for the rest of Hisako's Guard Unit to come down and help them. As she escorted the guard that helplessly beat up Souma, Erina had taken Souma, with the help of an emergency carriage, to the infirmary ward of her castle.

She sat on a stool, next to him on a bed where he laid on his stomach.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this for me, I'm just a peasant." Souma lowly said to her.

"And what? Peasants suddenly don't have the same rights as every other citizen in the Kingdom?" Erina was had an exasperated look on her, annoyed to even have heard what the red head told him. "And who decided that?"

"The guard your people hired," Souma answered. "And there are many more people out there that would agree with what he did to me- OW!"

"Hold still young man!" The healer's casted magic had been interrupted with Souma's constant moving.

"Sorry!" Souma held back from moving too much.

"Well, those people are wrong," Erina couldn't help to disagree with him. "You guys have as much right as them."

"Well of course is easy enough for you to say that," Souma shot back. "You live up here, if you lived in my shoes, you would see all the things that people do to us. Nobles spit on us, guards beat us up and throw us in a Cell for a day or two without food or drink, we have to make do with what we got!"

"…" As much as she liked to argue about that, he was right. She doesn't know what it feels to be born a peasant. All her life, being a noble, had groomed her for things she never realized she had to face, unlike Souma.

"As much as you like to think that we are equals, we're not, not even close at all…" Souma finally ended his point.

"There, all done." The healer's healing magic had finally healed Souma's back. The nun, got up and went about her usual business, leaving the princess and the peasant to continue to talk.

There was a good minute of silence before Erina finally spoke. "Even after all of this, will you still attend the food competition?"

"Of course," Souma, sitting up, put his ripped up, black shirt on. "What better way to finally shut those asshole nobles up?"

"I see." Erina sighed in relief.

"I can also… see that not all nobles are bad as well…" Souma scratched his head.

"Hmm?" Erina lightly grin upon hearing those words.

"I mean, you helped me, hell your friend, Hisako took down that guy with ease, hell, that was amazing what she did," Souma lightly chuckled. "So, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry if my words from earlier were a bit disheartening to hear."

"No, no, you had every right to be mad," Erina didn't disagree. "I just didn't think much about how are life's are different from one another, that's all."

"Tell me about it," Souma looked down, sighed as he did. "When your friend talked about your God tongue or whatever it was, I thought it was pretty ironic."

"What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, did you know that those born in the slums or whatever you call them, are almost 9 out of 10 almost to come out with a birth defect? Or how we like to call them, a curse of some kind?" Souma began.

 _I've never heard of this, what is he talking about_? At this point Erina had no clue what the man in rags was on about.

"You're giving me a face that seems like I'm a crazy guy, haha." Souma can see the look of disbelief and confusion on her face, especially with how he rambled on like how he did.

"That's because it is a face that has no idea what you're talking about." Erina now had a dumbfounded look on her.

"Oh, well, like I said, most of us born have a curse," Souma explained. "I was born with no sense of taste or smell."

Erina widened her eyes. "H-How is that possible!?" She couldn't believe what the man had told her.

"Like I said, _cursed._ " He emphasized.

"And you have been able to cook all of your life without that important aspect of cooking?" Erina couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that a man, like Souma, was born without a sense like that. Just like he said, it was almost ironic, if anything about their chance encounter.

"Well, I've had help from my friends and my dad," Souma continued. "It helped a lot." He sighed. "For awhile, the thought of never being able to taste anything had made me depressed, it almost was just unbearable."

"I'm so sorry." This was all Erina can say about it. Having lived her life being able to taste any delicacy and knowing what was and what was not, it was scary to think that there was someone who could never know that pleasure.

"I don't know, for some odd reason, I feel like I can tell you this." It was true, Souma could never open up as much as he did to any stranger.

She didn't know either but Erina was almost compelled to Souma, as if the universe had suddenly wanted her to meet him. She had been feeling the same way as the boy, who she didn't even know prior to this day. "I, uh, almost feel the same way-"

"Erina." A voice from behind had called out to her. She turned and saw that it was none other than her pale father, Azami Nakiri, ruler of Totsuki.

"Father." "Your Majesty." Both teenagers said in unison. Souma quickly bowed down.

"When I heard you were in the infirmary ward, I thought you were hurt," Azami could see otherwise. And then he saw Souma, the bright red head with gold struck eyes, almost a vivid visual of someone he once met. "I'm sorry for my manners, have we met before?"

"I don't believe so." Souma looked up from his kneeled position as the pale King looked at him, almost as if he saw a ghost of some kind.

"Hmm," Azami still had his eyes on the peasant. "My mistake then."

"Father?" Erina could see how she looked at him.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her now.

"I, uh, should get going now," Souma stood up now, feeling the tension in the room from the royals. "I wanted to say thanks again for everything, um, princess."

"It was no problem Mr. Yukihira, quickest exit would be to your right." She advised him.

And with that, Souma quickly and without disrespect, dashed out of the place.

"Who is your friend?" Azami now questioned his daughter.

"W-What makes you think he's my friend?" Erina gulped down her saliva, she could feel the anguish in his eyes, the fear he brought her daughter with his simple glance.

"One of the Arato's told me about your little encounter with him and the guard," Azam sighed in disappointment. "As a royal, I would've have thought you'd just let the guard do whatever the hell he needed to do."

Erina couldn't stare at her father anymore, she knew what was coming to her.

"I have people telling me that my daughter and her bodyguard interfered with police business, getting out of line-"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! HE WAS BEATING HIM SENSELESS! AND FOR WHAT!? BEING HOMELESS!?" Erina couldn't hold back her tears, interrupting her father. And she stopped quickly realizing what she had done.

"Did you interrupt me? First the police and now me? Disrespecting your father?" Calm and collective, and yet, so demonic, her father had said. He walked towards where she sat. "Look at me."

Erina, slowly turned her head, to meet with the devil's eye of her father, still with her continues streams of tears.

"You know what you did, correct?" Azami lifted her chin up, seeing his daughter tremble in fear.

"Y-Yes father…" Erina sniffled.

Azami let his eyes do the talking, it's what Erina feared from her father the most. A couple of minutes with nothing but Erina's cries could be heard in the room.

"You can go now." Azami had realized his daughter had enough from his demon demeanor.

Erina slowly got up, lifting the bottom of her dress as she did as she readied herself to go to her Chambers.

"You won't go unpunished however," Azami told her. "Tonight, you won't go in your Chambers, you will go to your holding cell and receive 20 lashes." He walked up to her, telling her from behind her ear. "You understand?"

"Yes… father…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been almost 2 years since I last posted. I thought I would never be able to update a story for a long time. I've battled with writer's block and there been times where I thought I would never write again. But I'm here, and I'm sorry for those who have finally waited for the second chapter of this story.**

 **I will be honest, I don't know when the next update will be. But I'll hope it's much sooner than waiting 2 years lol. I just wanted people to know that I'm back. Dunno, if it's gonna be permanent but I hope you guys understand where I am at the moment with this story and my other ones as well.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, I'll see you guys soon again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, I'm just glad I am able to update again lol**

 **I got nothing new from last time, here's to hoping you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Now why are you still reading this note? Go and start reading!**

* * *

Souma ran as fast as he could, making his way through the kingdom as he did. He was far inside the kingdom to his own liking.

He continued, making sure not to his anyone along the way.

It wasn't long before he finally made it to the outskirts of the kingdom.

He had stopped, panting and taking in as much oxygen as possible before he started again.

It didn't take no longer than 15 minutes before he made his way back to his house. As he approached his home, his father was tending to the garden, awaiting his son's arrival with the fresh set of seeds from his long time friend.

"Souma!" His father called out to him. He noticed that his shirt had been ripped apart as he approached him. "Souma, what happened to you? I've been waiting for almost 2 hours for you to come back."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Souma took out the seeds from his pocket and tossed them to his dad. "Here, take them."

Rude. That was a surprise to Joichiro. "Souma, wait."

The two were now inside the house. Joichiro wanted to know what that was all about, why his son took so long and what changed his mood all of a sudden. "Souma." He could see his son, acting all frantic.

"…" Souma got to the sink, washing his face, wiping away the dirt and sweat.

"Souma, what's wrong?" Joichiro now concerned with whatever had happened to his son.

"I… I got brutally attacked…" Souma finally spoke.

"By who?" Anger in his tone, Joichiro wanted to know who was responsible. Though he can see the ripped shirt, he can also tell that Souma had no bruises of any kind, not one scratch that yelled attack.

"By a guard," Souma finally revealed. "He just had it out for me."

"How? I see no scars or bruises on you." Joichiro continued with questions.

"Ill start from the top," Souma sat down, his nerves now calm. "So there I was in Shinomiya's restaurant, to pick up the seeds."

"Yeah." Joichiro took the seat across from his son. He knew where he went, that's where he sent him.

"So after awhile, some nobles started to give him the stink eye, because of me," he continued. "I was angry for the fact that they could think so low of him but Shinomiya told me how to shut them up: with my cooking. So I did."

"Mhmm." Joichiro listened intently.

"After a while, the shut up," he described. "Their hasty remarks turned to compliments quickly, yelling my name out, praising me."

"Okay." Joichiro was mildly impressed, he knew cooking was certainly a way that can instantly change someone's mood.

"As they did, these two nice girls come in, asking about my food," Souma continued, trying to remember the name of those girls. "Hisako Arato, a girl with pink hair, pretty tough. And Erina Nakiri, girl with an amazing gift, the-"

"God Tongue." Joichiro finished his sentence. He was very familiar with the two.

"Yeah, yeah," Souma was amazed at his father's guess. "How'd you know?"

"You know I keep up with the kingdom's news?" Joichiro chuckled. At this day in age, if you're a noble, there is no privacy kept, especially from the media.

"Oh, well, then you know who they are related to then?" His father simply nodded to his son. "Okay then, well they came in, were impressed with what I made, especially the one with the God Tongue."

"That's a pretty high feat, especially for a young aspiring cook as you." Joichiro was amazed at the progress his son has made in the culinary arts, especially with what he's hearing.

"Yeah, yeah, so after a quick conversation or two, I had realized that I was running late," Souma was back on track with his story. "As I stumbled out of the restaurant, saying my goodbyes, this guard is right behind me. He gives me a look, just trying to find an excuse to use his stupid weapon."

"Right when he's about to start to attack me, Erina, started to insult the man, for abusing his powers, finding any reason to try to beat me. So as she tries to tell him off, that just sets him off even more, that's when he pushes me to the floor, my face on the dirt and he starts taking swings on to my back."

"That fucking bastard." Just hearing this riled up Joichiro. The audacity the guard had to even do that, even to a teenager. But he didn't expect anything else, everyone not a noble or at least a citizen not from the slums, would get the stick.

"So as he's beating me, Erina begs the man to stop. It was a minute later that her friend, Hisako, tackled the man. Did I mention she was a badass? She beat him up, making sure the man was pinned down." Souma wasn't done, he continued.

"So after the whole ordeal, Erina takes me to the Castle Nakiri, taking me to the infirmary ward where this heal caster did his work and patched me up, after that was done, she and I talked for a bit."

"About?" Joichiro wondered what a peasant and a princess would talk about.

"Just of what had happened," Souma explained, finally coming to an end with his story. "After a while, her dad, the king came in, that's when I took off."

"Wow, that was something," Joichiro was relieved to hear.

"Before I left, he did ask me a weird question." Souma added.

"And that was?" His father raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering what it was.

"He asked if he had known me from somewhere," the teenager revealed. "I don't know, that just stick right in the back of my mind for some odd reason."

"Probably just mistook you for someone." Joichiro joked about.

"You're probably right about that," Souma still wondered why his mind had kept that small tidbit, which now also reminded him of something else that was interesting. "I didn't know Shinomiya had previously cooked for the king."

"Once upon a time." Joichiro simply said.

"He also did say that there was someone that the king really admired, almost romantically liked or something like that." Souma added, finally summing up everything he heard and faced today.

"Oh," that last bit caught Joichiro's interest. "Did he mention who?"

"Nope, he didn't. Almost like he just stopped right there or something, I don't know," Souma sighed. "Point is, I had a long exhausting day."

"Hmm," Joichiro got up from his chair. "Well rest up son, I got the garden."

"Are you sure dad?" Even with everything that has happened, Souma knew he and his father always worked on the garden, from improving it to tending to it. "I still got some energy left, I can help you before the sun sets."

"No, no, it's fine, you've had a long day, I got it." With the fresh seeds in hand, Joichiro headed out.

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." Souma lend his hand, hoping his father does.

"I know, I know, and I thank you son." And with that, Joichiro stepped out.

The red, long haired man stared up, looking at the direction of the highest tower in the kingdom.

The Nakiri Castle. Oh he knows it so well. That someone who had the highest praise, that someone who Azami once obsessed over. That was him, Joichiro.

"Azami…"

…

Inside the deepest Chambers of the Nakiri Castle, there was one that was only meant for Erina Nakiri.

A secret only her family knows of.

Chained up, no shirt but only her bra and given her whips onto her for disrespecting her father, Erina wept. Her low and constant cries echoed in the room.

"I'm sorry father… I'm sorry father…" She told herself that.

She was alone, her face on the wall as she kneeled over. Her back ached, even after all her whips were given to her, she couldn't help but feel the excruciating pain.

Though this wasn't the first time she had received lashings. Her back, her body, all sorts of scars and bruising, and each one told a different story.

The door to her chamber opened up and she could see Hisako, horrified by the state the princess was left in. Even after countless of times coming here for her, it still never made it any easier seeing each time how she was left by her father.

She walked to her, finally unchaining the gold blonde woman.

Erina knelt, grabbing her and holding onto her legs as Hisako took out what seemed to be a remedy of some kind.

It was the same kind of remedy she had always used for Erina. "Everything will be okay." She gently starting to rub the cream on her back.

"Ah…" Erina lowly yelped in pain. Only for a bit as Hisako continued to rub her back with the remedy.

Though it only stung, after a while, the pain subsided, working wonders on her back as she no longer had to worry about the pain. "Thank you, Hisako."

"Why did you do it?" Hisako simply asked.

"I don't know." She knew what she asked about. The boy, Souma Yukihira. Why did she do what she did for a peasant, was a question she asked herself.

"This didn't have to happen had you not intervene…" Hisako had told her, almost scolding her.

"I couldn't just look away, turn a blind eye," Erina admitted. "I never knew guards could be so cruel, seeing him on the ground, getting beaten. I just couldn't let that happen."

"Of all the times we've seen stuff like that, you've never once reacted the way you did today." Hisako, admittedly, was surprised at what had happened earlier.

"It just… I just wanted it to stop… being a princess under my father… it's just to painful to turn a blind eye now…" Erina could remember all the times she had to turn a blind eye, knowing that intervening in any way would get her in trouble and not just her but Hisako as well as the two were pretty much an inseparable pair.

"But you haven't answered my question, of all the times we've had to turn a blind eye, why him?" Hisako wondered, a question that has been in the back of her mind since the start of that incident.

"If I'm being truthful here," Erina grabbed her shirt that was folded on one of the torture tables, putting it on. "A peasant out of everyone we've had to interview about being my personal chef, he's the only that managed to give me a new palate for my God Tongue, a feat so many try to do and fail." Erina truthfully told. "And when we were saying our goodbyes, his smile, so pure and innocent, if just struck my heart in a way I still have trouble putting in words."

"So you like him?" Hisako bluntly told her.

"W-What!?" Erina couldn't believe what the pinkette told her. She liked a peasant? "T-That's preposterous! I-I would never!"

"Lady Erina," Hisako began to chuckle at the state she could see the blonde. "Your blushing, your stuttering and acting frantically."

"A-Am not!" Erina denied the accusations, still blushing, stuttering and frantically.

"Denial is a river." Hisako continued to tease.

"…" Erina now just kept her mouth shut. Was there truth to what Hisako said? Did she instantly fall for him? Souma Yukihira? The thought of his smile, sincere and honest, sweet and kind. Her heart skipped a beat again just thinking about it. "Damn it, damn it!"

"Aw, that is so sweet." Hisako still teased her.

"Shut up, if you tell anybody, and I mean anybody, I will chop your head off!" Ah the tsundere side of Erina finally showed. "Especially my father! If he knew…"

"My lips are sealed, Lady Erina." Hisako pulled the imaginary zipper on her mouth.

"Promise me! If my father finds out, he'll have me punished, or worse…" Erina couldn't bare the thought of what her father is capable of. She knew if her father got word of it, something foul will happen.

"I promise Lady Erina, your cute crush on Yukihira will be safe with me." Hisako held her pinky up.

Erina had hers and like that, they pinky promise each other. "Thank you." Erina sighed with some relief.

"Lets get out of here, this one place had always given me the chills."

"Tell me about it."

The next day came by, Erina had woken from her slumber. She stretched her body out, still feeling a little bit of a sting from her whipping from the day before.

She got out of her bed, still in her PJs. She took her time to look outside her castle window, moving her window curtains to let the natural light of the sun coming up hit.

The beauty of the kingdom of Totsuki, ever looked so beautiful in the mornings sunshine.

Erina can see everything that extended all to the slums. And she instantly remembered Souma. The boy that somehow took her heart without her even realizing.

Two complete opposites, she remembered the conversation the two had. How he described her blessing and his curse. It just seemed so ironic and coincidental that Erina had fallen for a peasant who longed to finally taste and smell something while she herself longed to finally taste something that would satisfy her God Tongue.

"I can't wait to see you again…"

…

Joichiro continued to tend to his garden, alone as he had let his son go see his friends, making plans for the food wars type of thing the kingdom is gonna hold by next week.

"God damnit." Joichiro had found some scavengers footprints. He had been missing some key ingredients and now he figured out why: Trolls. Small trolls had begun to take some of his plants, fruit and vegetables.

"You know, for someone who is dying, he sure is mending his plants like there's no tomorrow." A familiar voice had said.

Joichiro turned and saw that it was Shinomiya. "Huh, you're long way from your restaurant, aren't you, Shinomiya?" He can see that his fellow friend wore a loose blue kimono with slippers.

"I thought I paid you a visit." Shinomiya walked closer to the fence.

"I'm guessing you're here to talk about what happened yesterday, I presume?" Joichiro got up from his knelt position, wiping the dirt and sweat from his face with a towel he had in hand.

"Yes." Shinomiya got right to the point.

Joichiro took in a deep breath. "Come on inside, I'll make some tea."

After a couple of minutes, the two sat across from each other with warm cups of tea as they conversed.

"I can't believe you've never told your son." Shinomiya said as he took a sip from his cup.

"I will never tell him about my past, not even on my deathbed." Joichiro admitted, a hint of anger in his tone as he reminisced about his past.

"You're going to have to," Shinomiya told him. "At this rate, with him meeting that Nakiri, he will bound to know the truth. Whether it comes from you or from him."

Joichiro sat there quietly. Shinomiya had a point. Even if he didn't tell him about it, his son will find out about it, especially if it came from him: Azami Nakiri. Out of all the things that could happen, finding out that he was the one Azami had wanted, would only put a Target on his son's back.

"What will you do?"

Joichiro took a sip out of his tea before he answered. "Shit, I don't know."


End file.
